Scott The Network Head
Scott, The Network Head. Is the main antagonist of the Drawn Together Movie (one of the worst animation films to The4everrevival.) He is voiced by Vernon Wells, who's well known for his role as Ransik from Power Rangers Time Force. Worst Enemies: Bender, Skipper and Rich Sanchez He is the head of the Galactic Federation and The Time Masters. Through Manipulation, he placed himself in the top hierarchy, in order to avenge his unspoken son's execution. Which occurred because said son was a big fan of Futurama and overhead that smoking and drinking on TV really make people cool as well as committing crimes and violence is cool. Upon learning the truth, he swore revenge on the filthmonger. And Began planning an long term revenge plan by getting Futurama cancelled and then tried to get The Planet Express Crew killed, which in turn caused the whole crew to get lost in different time periods. Not Satisfied he set out to work on a creation to destroy that universe, though it was thwarted by The Nightosphere Empire conquering the universe and putting him on the run. Afterwards, he got in to the Galactic Federation and The Time Masters after hitching a ride on The heroes' time machine and went unnoticed. Hungry for Power, he began climbing his way to the top, to use their head knowledge to retry his universe destroying plan. Eventually he disposed of the masters of both organizations, and combining the forces so he can have more resources for his revenge. Scott is an arrogant man who believes that all cartoon characters whose shows have been cancelled should be erased from existence permanently so they cannot come back and interfere with the success of his media empire TGTTA 2 Scott is set to be a secondary villain in the story, now being the head of the Federation and The Time Masters. When his sub-coordinates inform of a party time traveling. He remembers and recognizes Bender, the one he considers responsible for the destruction of his family and wants him and his team brought in and then killed by him, his motive for this is not just revenge that was in the making for 2 to 3 decades, he believes that the robot and his comrades are to blame for the timeline being so fucked up and screwed up and believes he's fixing time by trying to kill and capture them and that Bender has corrupted the youth with his reckless, no shit giving, chaotic behavior. He is also not willing to get his hands so he has Doctor Alchemy pursue the heroes and Slade's Ensemble He first appears at the end of Episode 5, where he and Alchemy have managed to find Bender and his team, having planned to finish his business with him for what he has done to him and his criminal work. Through Alchemy he somehow tracks down Bender and follows him with Scott being a little impatient with his robots. Scott appears on Alchemy's palm and communicates about his attack with Bender's minions. He does this again after attacking Slade, Scott lets Alchemy access to the Multiverse surveillance for their plan to get their mutual nemesis in jail. He gets Bender, Marceline, Rick and Morty arrested and prepares to have Alchemy bring them in. He congrats Amulet Black on helping him and gets her number in case he needs help. Which was smart as Bender breaks out and slaughters Special Agents. Scott is angered about it and even more so when The Joker and Fang show up and try to destroy them and the prison. He decides to give Mrs.Black a call. He gets more metahumans backing him and attacks both Bender and his friends and The Legion. Being behind Alchemy's attacks and taking out one of Deathstroke's followers by waiting for The Legends to arrest him. Scott then prepares his ultimate trap for his arch-nemesis that he is planning to use when the time comes. That time came when he had Alchemy and The Metahumans attack Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen and Jimmy. Knowing how threatening Skipper is like Bender, he arrives to taser the two of them directly and take them to the Prison. He also somehow manages to arrest Dr. Weil, Brother Blood, Skylar and Kingpin on top of that and Rick. It turns he hired Dennis to catch Bender and Skipper and Dennis decided to give away the locales of some of his former hirer's henchmen. Scott having captured, Bender, Rick and Skipper decides to torment them and reveals how he basically is trying to take revenge on Bender for killing his family. Bender doesn't get what he's talking about since he didn't kill them and thinks he's nuts. Scott also states that he destroyed Bender's universe in revenge using his I.S.R.A.E.L. Bender gets mad and wants him dead but Dennis and Alchemy hold him back. It is revealed that Marie is Dr.Alchemy and Scott picked her up from prison and gave her purpose to serve him after freeing her from prison. Scott then taunts the legion telling them he will have them rot. He loses his hostages through both teams ambushing the federation and him Scott is found by Eobard Thawne, Deathstroke, The Joker and Toffee who show him who's really in charge. Scott and Thawne discuss their respective plans and all, Thawne tells him that only the legion and him can exist and murders Scott via impalement, where Scott reveals this before hand he can blow them up too if killed. Thawne speeds out but is damaged a bit by this like Joker. Category:Characters that hail from the Drawn Together universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Vernon Wells Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Beards Category:Mustaches Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Main Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Bigger Bads Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Archenemies Category:Main villains in The4everreival's stories Category:Bender's Archenemies Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Rick's Archenemies Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains